


Locker Room

by EmeraldTrident, ninayoshi



Category: Casino Royale (2006), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015), Polar (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Fingering, Gangbang, Locker Room, M/M, M/M/M/M/M/M - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sixsome, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex, cheerleader will graham, come slut will graham, slutty will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninayoshi/pseuds/ninayoshi
Summary: College cheerleader Will Graham has had a crush on the captain of the football team, Hannibal Lecter, for years. He would do anything to get his attention and if that’s being used by the player’s team in the locker room before the big game, then so be it.





	Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by two people who don’t know shit about football, so treat us kindly lmao. One of us being from Singapore and the other not knowing jack shit about sports so if we got technical aspects wrong don’t drag us, please. Just focus on the porn xD
> 
> This is college football and all men involved in the sex are seniors in college.

Hannibal sat his team down in the locker room.

All of them were rowdy, hollering, and of course, not listening to their captain’s strategies when it came to taking down their rival team. All they have is their ‘raging hormones’ and they are out for blood.

Hannibal supposes this is fine as well. Anything to spur on their eagerness for victory.

He cleared his throat, holding up a hand and the team fell silent. This is Serious Business. Even when most of them have a towel wrapped around their waist.

“Tonight’s the game, and I expect everyone to imagine themselves killing the opposing team. No mercies. Not today.”

Nigel let out a rallying roar of sorts, and Le Chiffre sneered at that. God be merciful; they are a handful to handle, but they are good players nonetheless.

“Practice starts in five so you’d better get your asses dressed. We’ll go through more technical aspects of our positioning. Especially you, Elias. Watch it.” He gave a stern glare to make his point clear.

Duncan who was already dressed went back to lifting weights in the the corner by the mirrors, making sure his form was on point. He was dead set determined to crush anyone who so much as looked at him the wrong way.

Hundreds of yards away on the football field Will, the only male cheerleader and captain, was practicing with his squad, making sure their choreography was on point.

One of the female cheerleaders messed up a step and stood on another girl’s foot.

“Pause!” Will shouted, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Come on, girls! We’ve got to get this down! It’s our first game of the season and there will be thousands of people in the stands tonight! Our choreography has to be tight!”

“As tight at Will’s ass!” one of the girls giggled.

Will couldn’t help but smile at the girl’s lewd joke. “Maybe if you girls did your workouts properly you could have ass like mine,” he went into a quick dipping squat and rose back up as the girls laughed and hollered.

Just then the football players ran onto the field to practice for the big game. Will spotted Hannibal immediately, his chest tightening. He’d had a crush on the captain of the team for two years, back when he was a sophomore and Hannibal was only the running back.

 

The football players jogged past the group of cheerleaders some hooting and hollering at the girls to which they just rolled their eyes. Will caught Hannibal’s eye and smiled softly. Hannibal smirked in passing.

He and Hannibal had made out in hallway of a frat party the night before while they were both wasted and Will had made a drunk confession to him. “I’ve always fantasized about being fucked by the team, at least your immediate clique.”

He rubbed his hand over Hannibal’s cock over his pants and squeezed. “Do you think they’d be into that?”

Hannibal, not as drunk as Will, only raised an eyebrow at that confession. He wasn’t adverse to the idea; Will had been such a pretty boy to the envy of the entire cohort, even more so to the boys in the football team whenever the topic fell back on cheerleaders. Which was often.

His hand covered Will’s and he urged on the pressure, while grinding into his hand in a slow, teasing manner. “Oh they will. We’ve been talking about you.” A low growl, whispering into his ear just loud enough to be heard above the thumping club music.

“About how you look simply ravishing in those tight costumes, and we wished we could tear it apart and use you until you can’t take it anymore. Even then, your ass, your cock, your mouth, Will, it will be ours to use.”

Hannibal stopped, just briefly, just long enough to hand a folded note into Will’s hand. And walked away passing him with nary a glance.

Nigel on the other hand who’d been walking by at that very moment brazenly slapped Will’s backside. “Nice ass,” he said through a puff of smoke.

The note, Will hastily unfolded had a written promised time after practice to meet in the football locker room.

“And be discreet. — Hannibal.”

Had he been expecting this?

—

Hannibal shouted for his team to assemble.

Practice for the cheerleaders always livened up when the football players joined the field. At the very least, for Will. It was titillating knowing Hannibal or any of the other men were looking at him and watching his lithe body as he carried out his own choreography, purposely designed to be sexual in nature like a mating call. Even more so knowing it was the afternoon for his fantasy to finally come to fruition.

His body rolling and his hands on his own chest petting, he always knew if his degree in forensics didn’t pay off he stood a hell of a chance at being a high-end stripper. It was yet another fantasy of his, to be sinful and promiscuous.

—

Practice wound down for the players and the boys retreated to the locker room, all sweaty from the training. They were far less rowdy, having their energy spent, and Hannibal appreciated the peace and quiet, no matter how brief.

Practice ended for the cheerleaders shortly after and Will headed to the men’s locker room when the girls headed to their own to get changed for the game. Will typically got changed with the girls, all the coaches knowing his preferences and that he wasn’t a threat, he was always allowed to stay with his squad. Except for that afternoon. He was needed somewhere else.

Halfway to the men’s locker room Will started to get nervous, terrified if Hannibal had been telling the truth or if he had been teasing him. He entered without knocking.

Across the room Hannibal inhaled, tilting his head briefly, smelling the new meat in the room. Will Graham, having snuck into the locker room without permission from their coach. How naughty and defiant, despite the fact that he was the one who invited him.

He dropped the towel around his waist, the only barrier between nakedness and decency, rolling it up into a whip and smacked it against the nearest victim which happened to be Elias, who had just come out of the shower.

He jumped, almost squeaking, staring at Hannibal with near teary eyes. Nigel jeered, laughing all the way.

“H-Hannibal! Don't do that, it's..." His face was red as a beet, and he mumbled into his hands.

“Embarrassing?"

It was more than that, as he sees the immediate reaction that Elias' cock responded with, half-hard and tenting slightly under his towel. Hannibal is unashamed of his sexuality, and the boys were all comfortable with each other. He did catch a couple of them giving handjobs to each other once.

Hannibal pressed a hand against Elias' huge bulge, knowing very well the rest had gone quiet to watch, all hungry eyes on them. Plus, he wanted a particular someone to watch as closely as possible.

Elias' tried to squirm away, but that made his cock much harder, thoroughly humiliated. "We all know you have the biggest cock, and you get so aroused from us rat-tailing towels at each other." There were some chuckles in the background, but it was less demeaning than before.

“Show us."  
Will watched the scene from afar, catching Hannibal’s eye as he stroked Elias. He’d heard rumors of how big Elias was and while he wasn’t attracted to the man in the slightest he couldn’t help but wonder how good his cock would stretch him out, how completely full Elias would make him feel.

He walked further into the room, all the other men in Hannibal’s posse turned to look at him. The other football players, the ones not interested continued showering and getting dressed , ignoring the scene.

Hannibal and co were always fooling around in the locker room and the pack of completely straight players never cared, just stayed out of it.

Will cocked his head staring at Hannibal’s hand and gazing at how big Elias looked under the towel, Hannibal’s hand could barely fit around the girth. Will swallowed. Feeling Duncan, Le Chiffre, and Nigel’s eyes on him too.

Without missing a beat Hannibal gestured Will over with his other hand. “Come over here and suck him off, Will. If you can take him, you can take us all.”

Elias was choking back teary sobs, biting into his knuckles just as Hannibal tore away the towel, revealing an impressively large cock bouncing in the air, leaking and veined, pointed straight down, too heavy to stand up straight on it’s own.

“I-I’m sorry, Hannibal-“

“Shh, this isn’t punishment, Elias. There is a slut here that needs to have his pretty mouth fucked raw.”

Nigel licked his lips, watching from a distance as he palmed his own bulge against his towel. “Yeah, fuck, I can’t wait.”

Will didn’t hesitate but did what he did best and dropped to his knees. The linoleum on his bare knees stung but it reminded him of his place.

Elias’ cock was inches away from his face, all ten inches of length and seven inches around.

He’d never had his mouth on any man as big as Elias, nor had he seen one like it in person. If Elias were better looking he would’ve locked him down months ago. Using his cock at every possible second to ride and play with. But Elias had never interested him, no matter how big his cock was rumored to be. Perhaps that would change.

Will looked up and around at the men surrounding him all stroking themselves and gazing down at him. “I came hungry, boys. I hope you have a lot to feed me.” He leant in and began kissing the tip of Elias’ leaking cock until he was making out with it, laving at the wetness there and moaning at the taste.

Elias covered his eyes and mouth, muttering ‘oh god” and ‘Will”again and again, like a desperate prayer. Already he was close, not having the luxury of someone’s mouth on his large cock many times before.

A hand came up to twist itself in Will’s curls. Hannibal lowered his head, whispering into his ear. “Good boy.” Not demanding, simply letting him know that he is there, encouraging, soothing. “Go ahead now, swallow him up.”  
Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes and bit down on his own lip, wanting so badly to impress his crush. He was going to try his hardest to suck Elias down and make Hannibal proud.

Will encircled Elias’ cock, stroking a few times. He would barely get his hand fully around him. “Fuck,” Will sighed under his breath. He leaned in and fed himself Elias’ cock inch by inch. He could barely make it three inches , his mouth not being able to stretch that wide. He whined frustrated, his sounds vibrating Elias’ cock.

Will could deep throat like a champ , no matter the length, but Elias’ girth made it impossible to take even half-way down.

He stayed three inches down on Elias and sucked, laving the underside thick vein with his tongue with the very limited space his tongue had. He ran his fingers and nails up and down Elias’ naked thighs to stimulate the whimpering mess of a man. Will looked up at Elias while doing so, though he was covering his face he would peek to look at him every now and then.

“I-I’m gonna- C-cum-“ Elias sobbed, unable to maintain even a second’s worth of eye contact with the man who was sucking him off, hips twitching forward in an attempt to either buck Will off or shove himself deeper.

“Oh Will, this is just one of the boys. We are going to pass you around like the cum dumpster you are, to be bred and fucked and filled all the way up. Filthy little cockwhore.” Hannibal purred those salacious words into Will’s ears, letting no one but him hear the dirty promises that were to come.

Elias’s gripped tightly at the base of his cock, this time shaking his head as he cried. “N-No, this is too embarrassing.”

“Then let me have him, you pussy.” Nigel growled, trying to shove the shaking mess of a man away, his cock twitching in anticipation. Nigel shoves Elias away taking his cock with it, Will’s mouth felt empty without a cock and he began to whine with Nigel stepped in front of him.

He stayed on his knees looking up at him, reaching down to stroke his own cock in his girly short pink athletic shorts be was wearing. He’s been fantasizing about being use by a group of men for years.

Nigel had always been one of the team members who had Will’s eye. Always lounging and smoking in the courtyard without care for the rules. He was the epitome of bad boy and Will had wanted him for a while. If only to break some rules.

What a pretty thing Will was, to be on his knees touching himself at the prospect of drinking down all the cum they had to offer. Nigel pressed his large hand over Will’s curls, petting with a rough thumb before gripping hard enough that nearly all of Will’s weight balanced on his scalp.

Behind the petite man Hannibal snarled, possessive and angry that Nigel dared to hurt his boy, but the longer haired male merely laughed.

“Don’t worry darlin’. He doesn’t seem that fragile. This teacup has yet to be filled.”

Nigel smeared the head of his cock all over Will’s pretty pink lips, making them shine.  
“Can I fuck your throat then, love?”

Elias was cowering in a corner, jerking himself off.

Duncan and Le Chiffre has their arms around each other, jerking themselves off and began to kiss each other, pausing every few seconds to look down at Will and his dirty show.

Will licked his lips tasting the wetness Nigel painted them with. He moaned softly at the taste.

“Please,” he sighed.

It was all it took to shove himself inside Will’s hot needy mouth, pumping his hips in time with his own moans.

“Ohh fuck- Fuck he’s so good.”

Hannibal went down on his knees, settling behind Will as he kissed his earlobe, holding his head proper with one firm grip. “Use this cock hungry slut well.”

His other hand groped and massaged at the swell of Will’s ass, made even more prominent with the tight pink cotton shorts he was wearing. Dressed for the occasion, Hannibal grinned, as a hand ducked below the waistband to slip a dry finger along his asscrack.

“Nigel, I would prefer if you came inside of Will. I want to fuck his mouth next.”

With his mouth full of Nigel will ground his ass back against Hannibal’s finger. He had fantasized about Hannibal touching him there for two years. He moaned around Nigel’s cock.

His own cock was fully hard under his shorts, leaking through the flimsy cotton material in the front. He felt like such a slut being used in such a degrading way.

Nigel was rough with his mouth but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Finding purchase on Nigel’s hips digging his fingers into the flesh so he wouldn’t lose balance.

“You’re not the fucking boss of me, Hannibal.” He emphasized with a hard roll of his hips and a hasty pounding of Will’s willing mouth, already close and leaking a lot of pre-cum. “O-Oh, Will, love, I’m-“

Before he could even finish his sentence he had already come down Will’s throat, forcing his head down until his nose pressed against the wiry hair on his pubic bone, thighs tense and abdomen clenched to pump as much cum as possible into Will.

Hannibal sighed, eyeing Duncan and Le Chiffre. Those two were already having fun, and Will was not even halfway there. He pressed two fingers into Will’s mouth immediately as Nigel pulled out.

“Make them wet.”

Will didn’t have time to savor Nigel’s taste before immediately latching his puffy red lips around Hannibal’s digits. He made eye contact with his crush, big doe eyes as he sucked on his fingers, playing with them inside his mouth with his tongue. He whined around them, not taking his eyes off Hannibal the whole time.

“Good boy.” Hannibal muttered into the back of his neck, grinding his hips against Will’s, letting him feel the erect cock smearing pre-come at the small of his back.

“Duncan, Le Chiffre, whoever wants to take his mouth next.” Hannibal eyed the two men’s cocks, reddened and slicked and so ready for Will to suck on.

Le Chiffre and Duncan both walked forward taking over Nigel’s post, who had walked off to sit on the bench and light up a cigarette and watch as he recouped.

“Think we’ll take turns on this pretty little thing,” Le Chiffre said carding his fingers through Will’s curls tugging him off of Hannibal’s fingers now slick with spit and forcing him to look up at him.

Duncan was quiet but continued to stroke himself staring down at the boy, following Le Chiffre’s plan.

“Come on, slut,” Le Chiffre said. “Duncan hasn’t had a mouth on him in months, not since his girlfriend dumped him. Make him feel good, it’s all you’re good for.” He pressed Will toward Duncan”s sizable cock.

Will immediately latched to it, and tried to take it as deep as he could. Duncan groaned gripping hard at the base of Will’s neck, snapping his hips forward fucking the pretty cheerleader’s mouth. Le Chiffre smirked watching the show for a while before yanking him off and pressing his own cock in, using him for half a minute before feeding him Duncan again.

Will’s mouth and lips were glistening and dripping with spit, not being given time to swallow it. He whined around the men taking turns using his mouth, he’d never been more turned on in his life.

Back and forth, back and forth, he felt like such a filthy little whore.

Hannibal panted softly against Will’s neck, watching all this from his point of view. Impatiently he prodded a single slicked up finger into Will’s still-clothed ass, pushing at the tight hole.

“This won’t be enough to satisfy you, Will. I know. We will all take turns fucking your mouth, myself fucking this pretty little ass. Perhaps I’ll leave you dirty before the game, let you feel my come dripping from your ass as you perform in front of thousands of onlookers. They will all know what kind of slut you are.” Hannibal growled, feeling the force in which the two men abused Will’s mouth as he spoke into his ear.

Will allowed himself to be manhandled between the two standing men and cleared his mind as he listened to Hannibal, the only true object of his desires, whispering to him.

He tore off Will’s pants, exposing his cock and ass for all to see.

Hannibal’s finger at his hole caused him to buck forward slightly before relaxing back against him. He still wore the tiny white crop top but his tiny shorts being ripped away revealed his completely waxed lower half and his blushing cheeks.  
Nigel chuckled from across the room, taking a drag of his second cigarette.

Hannibal reached out to stroke briefly at whoever’s cock was in Will’s mouth then, as he himself fingered Will’s hole mercilessly.

“can’t wait, Will. I have been thinking about this day for a while.” He breath, nipping at his neck and kissing his jaw. “I wanted to fuck you, to claim you from the inside, dirty you up like the slut you were meant to be.”

Elias scooted closer towards Nigel, finding solace in his nonchalant attitude. Despite having come quietly in the background his cock was still hard and leaking. He watched Duncan and Le Chiffre taking turns fucking Will’s mouth, and he could not help but to stroke himself again watching them both.

Le Chiffre allowed Will to pull off Duncan’s cock for a moment. Will turned to look into Hannibal’s eyes, tears in his own.

“Please,” he whined. “Come inside me, make me dirty.” His bottom lip was quivering. “Been wanting you for so long.” He choked back a sob before Le Chiffre was grabbing his head again and forcing him onto his cock again.

It was all it took for Hannibal to rub the tip of his cock against Will’s hole, pressing in insistently with a low purr. “Then relax for me, okay? Just relax as I push in.”

Nigel finished his cigarette, immediately lighting up a third, blowing smoke in their general direction. “Let me know when you’re all done with him. I want to fuck him in my bed and six ways till Sunday.”

Will breathed through his nose, his mouth full, the veins on Le Chiffre’s cock pressing firmly against his lips. He relaxed as best as he could, trying to press his hole back against Hannibal, his own cock laying neglected between his thighs. He moved to touch himself.

“Eager, are we.” Hannibal mused breathlessly, finally breaching the tight ring of muscle with much effort. He was barely a third of his way through and his own thighs were shaking in an effort not to push himself forwards.

“How tight you are…Are you still a virgin?” He asked out loud, loud enough for everyone in the locker room to hear.

Le Chiffre loosened his grip on Will’s hair allowing him to pull back again. Will turned around to face Hannibal, bitting down on his lower lip.

He tried looking down to see where they were connected. The stretch burned and his own thighs were quivering. He looked back up to make eye contact with his crush.

“Not anymore,” he winked.

Hannibal smiled at that, almost brimming with glee that he was the first to claim Will in such a way. His thrusts were shallow, to gently push in deeper with every pull of his hips, until he groaned as he sank fully, deeply, into Will.  
Will wasn’t lying. He had practiced with dildos and vibrators for years, stretching himself and training his body to take large things so that when the day came he wouldn’t be embarrassed or in too much pain. He had hoped one day Hannibal would take his virginity, he beamed having finally had his fantasy come true.

With fervor, Hannibal leaned forward to kiss Will sloppily, knowing at the position they were in it was all they could do. He could taste some of his boys’ pre-come, his refined palate enough to identify whose taste lingered in his slut’s mouth.

Right then Duncan tasted the strongest, even when Le Chiffre was the last to have his cock in Will’s mouth. All of them were so uniquely delicious.

Will whimpered during one particularly hard thrust Hannibal made into his body, his lips vibrating against the man’s claiming him. “Harder,” he sighed. His eyes began streaming with tears, he’d wanted him for so long. It hurt, it burned, but he couldn’t get enough.

Le Chiffre and Duncan in front of him felt neglected so they began touching each other and kissing again, taking breaks to stare down at the scene below them.

In that position Hannibal could only thrust slow, but he made up for it with an insistent, hard push every few moves forward. He panted into their kiss, sloppy and hot, and their moans mingled alongside their saliva and tongues.

“Good boy.” Hannibal purred, thrusting slow and deep. “Boys, come closer. I want everyone to at least cum on his face. Dirty him up like the slut he is.”

Nigel and Elias tagged along, jerking slowly in front of Will. The longer haired bad boy had already become half-hard again slowly stroking himself, still dragging on his cigarette. Elias pumped both of his hands shakily around his own length almost as though he was restraining another orgasm altogether.

Will whined not wanting to stop kissing Hannibal as he was forced to look up at the men all stroking themselves above him. He wanted their come. He wanted to bathe in it, wanted to show Hannibal how dirty he was, how much of a good dirty boy he was.

“Please,” Will rest his hands on Elias’ thighs who had pushed Le Chiffre out of the way and was front and center again. He mouthed at the head of Elias’ cock again, his tongue bumping against his slit with every jolt forward. Le Chiffre put his arm around Elias and began whispering in his ear.

Elias damn near whimpered at the words Le Chiffre has uttered to him, filthy things and words of encouragement to feed Will and soak him with his seed. With a final thrust of his hips and the warm wet muscle licking against his tip he came, spurting ropes of sticky hot come onto Will’s face and into the slut’s mouth. There was a lot, far more than even Elias could imagine, splattering all over Will’s pretty lips and flushed cheeks.

“Oh god oh god-“ Elias chanted, tearing up from the pleasure as he continued to stroke, the come reducing to a stream and then nothing.  
“Oh fuck, baby bull, you did so good, I’m gonna come again too-“ Nigel cursed, gripping Will’s hair as he now forced the young man to look at his swollen cock as it twitched, pumping out a good amount of come as well.

“Fuck, Will, you look so good,” Nigel gathered some of his come and some of Elias’ from Will’s cheeks and fed them to the hungry slut. Will graciously accepted and sucked on Nigel’s fingers cleaning them.

He turned around to Hannibal to show him what he looked like covered in cum, his eyes big and wide as if to ask ‘are you proud of me daddy?’ but he remained silent.

Hannibal leaned in to kiss him again, smearing come against lips. Will tasted even more like his boys, and it was damn divine.

“Sweet slutty boy,” he cooed. He eyed Duncan and Le Chiffre, grinning against Will’s lips.

“There’s two more, baby.” He rolled his hips, making a point.

Will looked up at Le Chiffre and Duncan now, his tongue lolling out, staring up at them begging. Le Chiffre took a hold of Duncan’s cock and began stroking him, slapping his friend’s cock on Will’s wet and warm tongue again and again in between strokes. Duncan shivered, hiding his face in Le Chiffre’s neck. “Fuck fuck fuck,” he grunted before coming hard. Will caught it all in his mouth as Le Chiffre fed it to him.

Hannibal moaned at the sight, breathing into his ears as he thrust more urgently now.

“Fuck... Will...” He bit down against Will’s neck, grunting as his thrusts became shorter and more hurried, before he tensed and yanked Will back so he was fully seated on him as he came.

Le Chiffre jerked himself coming all over Will’s tongue at the exact same time Hannibal came. Will tried to focus to catch Le Chiffre’s seed but was too focused on Hannibal. He laced his fingers with Hannibal’s held on his hips and listened to his crush’s breathy moans. He turned to capture Hannibal’s lips in another kiss, playing Le Chiffre’s cum between them.

Hannibal licked and sucked at Will’s tongue, groaning softly at the sharp taste of Le Chiffre’s cum, laughing breathlessly when they finally part after a while, saliva connecting them briefly together.

“You taste good.” Whether that was to Le Chiffre or Will it doesn’t matter, as his gaze lingered on Will with a proud smirk.

“One more, Will. One more until you can wash up with me in the shower.” He thrust his softening dick inwards, sighing at the sensitivity, enjoying the dulling pleasure.

“Wanna taste you,” Will sighed against Hannibal’s lips, his breath still heavy. He touched himself, his own cock leaking and heavy between his legs but he assumed he wasn’t allowed to come, not unless Hannibal allowed it.

Hannibal pulled out and stood, stretching his lithe limbs as he caressed Will's come-spattered face and chin, before tracing his kiss-bitten lips with a self-assured smile.  
"Come clean me up, my dear boy." He commanded with a soft purr, guiding his softened cock towards his lips.

Will immediately latched to Hannibal’s softening sock, sucking and moaning at the taste he had fantasized about for years. It was so much different than he’d always dreamt about, a slight tang to it, but still delicious. He cleaned Hannibal carefully, gently, staring up at him the whole time.

Hannibal petted his sweaty curls, murmuring praises at the talented mouth that was working on him. He knew Will had been crushing on him for years, long before their first make-out at the party the night before. He saw the shy flutter of lashes across the classroom, the uncomfortable shifting whenever Hannibal walked past, and how he stared when the boy thought he wasn’t looking.

“You have my fullest attention now, Will.” Ignoring the rest of his team that was currently cleaning up, he pressed a thumb against Will’s wet lips, hooking the edge of it and watching them stretch obscenely.

“I should’ve acted earlier on my desires, and you yours. We could have had all this for a long time.”

He sucked on Hannibal’s thumb, his in every sense of the word. He played with the digit in his mouth for a bit before standing, bringing his thumb up with him as he righted himself. They were eye to eye and he continued sucking on Hannibal’s thumb. He pulled it out and yanked Hannibal to him to crash their lips together.

Hannibal groaned unceremoniously into the rough kiss, opening up easily and greedily as their tongues and lips met from a more comfortable position. He traced his teeth, pressed against canines, and sucked on his tongue, tasting his player’s come once more.

Hannibal’s fingers trailed up from his hips, tracing the fine and lean body of his, up to his arms where he gripped them tight, pulling them closer as he felt Will’s cock throb between them. Hannibal pulled away briefly, just so he could whisper in Will’s ear. “Good boy. Rut against me. Chase your pleasure.”

As much of an exhibitionist Will was, loving being watched and used he was embarrassed to come in front of the group of men. He wanted to be alone with his crush for that. He wanted it to be a private thing with just them.

Will ground his hard cock against Hannibal’s groin, whining into the kiss. The way the man sucked on his tongue made Will’s cock throb harder and leak a bit at the tip.

He held Hannibal’s head in his hands and pulled back, looking up at him just slightly with green shining eyes. “Take me to the showers first,” his cheeks blushed a soft shade of pink.

“Gladly.” Hannibal scooped Will up, bridal style, and a boy in the background wolf whistled. It was Nigel, and the rest were very amused and clapping.

“Aw.” Elias smiled, watching the both of them enter one of the showers.

Hannibal gently placed him down. The privacy of the walls would suffice, even though it was a relatively open shower.  
Will shed his crop top and turned on the shower and stood underneath cleaning his face and top of his chest of come, he felt Hannibal close behind him. When he came he wanted to be all Hannibal’s. Not marked by anyone but him.

Hannibal assisted with his cleaning up, gently lathering his hair as the younger man washed away the evidence of their activities.

“How are you feeling, Will?” There was not much heat behind his voice as he pressed closed, massaging the pressure points on his head.

“Sort of foolish,” Will said, his voice soft. He leaned back against Hannibal, his back against his chest as he continued to massage his head. “I really enjoyed it...a lot.” He smiled. “But I hope I didn’t freak you out, make you think I’m some promiscuous tramp. I did it all for you. Wanted you to like me.”

“You were playing well into a role that you didn’t want me to perceive you to be,” Hannibal kissed the skin behind his ear, smiling and breathing in the raw scent of him there, not hidden by cheap shampoo or the other men’s release. “I enjoyed it as well, although I do prefer if both of us sought pleasure privately. I want to know you, see you, and taste you, in ways that only I know. No other men has privy to your body like I do.” A possessive claim nonetheless, but there wasn’t much to pretend when their skin touched and breaths mingled, and pleasure spilled between and all around them. There was only truth now. Only them.

Will turned to face Hannibal again and claimed his lips in a soft peck. His hands finding Hannibal’s chest and holding there. “That really was my first time, you know,” he blushed. He’d gone down on men before, had other men go down on him, but he had never taken a man into his ass before. “I’m happy it was you,” he sighed. He’d been training himself for the day for years.

“I’m glad as well. To have taken you where no other has.” Another kiss, this time a little bit deeper, but the water hitting them was a reminder enough.

He washed the soap off of Will’s hair, smiling as he watched the lather slide away.

“If you could... Indulge me this one time, Will,” He turn off the tap, allowing their voices to be clear. He needed it to be clear.

“Let me fuck myself on your cock.”

Will gasped almost inaudibly. His cock still hard against his groin, straining from being neglected for so long.

He hadn’t expected Hannibal to be into being penetrated.

“You want that?” Will said meekly.

Hannibal curled his fingers around Will’s cock, finally touching the hot flesh and groaning softly at the prospect that was to come.

“I want it so much. You have no idea how devilishly tempting you are, in the field, sashaying like an incubus.”

Will bucked forward, choking on a sob. He clutched at Hannibal’s muscular biceps. “S-stop I’m so close.”

He loved hearing how desired he was by Hannibal, getting drunk on his words, how his purposeful strutting had indeed caught his attention.

“But you are mine. Even if they can hear you, they can see you, they can’t feel you as I have. They will not bring pleasure as I will.” Hannibal spun him around and slammed him roughly again the wet tiles of the wall, before forcing him to sit on the shower bench in the corner.

“They won’t get to experience all of this.” Hannibal pressed two fingers into his own mouth, purring and moaning and making quite a show sucking the digits and drooling all over it, as he stroked his flaccid cock, already starting to slowly fill with renewed arousal.

Will watched Hannibal, looking up at him from his seat, his own cock thick and heavy abandoned again against his lower stomach.

He reached to stroke himself lightly but without pressure to take a bit of the edge off, his eyes stuck on Hannibal’s fingers in his own mouth.

He’d fantasized about Hannibal for years but never had this situation entered his mind as a possibility. He’d always considered himself a bottom through and through, but at that moment all he could think of was fucking up into the football player, stretching him on his cock.

Hannibal smirked, his wetted fingers now trailing past his cock, reaching behind his balls, shifted just so Will could see everything. See his fingers prod and press against his puckered hole, watching it accommodate ever so slowly for his slim fingers.

“Only for you.” He panted, pushing it all the way, in one swift motion, up to his knuckle.

“Fuck,” Will sighed as he continued watching Hannibal fuck himself with his fingers, ghosting his digits over his own shaft.

“Come here,” Will reached for Hannibal’s wrist and yanked him within reach. He turned Hannibal around and spread the globes of his ass open facing him, watching with awe as he continued to fuck himself.

Will shooed Hannibal’s hand away, tugging his digits out so he could fully see the quarterback’s hole without barrier. He was waxed almost completely smooth, something he also hadn’t been expecting.

Will hesitated before gripping harder on the spread cheeks of Hannibal’s ass holding him open even further. He leaned in and began to lave his tongue against Hannibal’s muscle, kissing him there.

Hannibal visibly shuddered when Will did so, the wet muscle unexpected but pleasantly welcomed. He gripped at the wall opposite him, before realizing that he needed Will to go deeper.  
“Will, more of that, yes...” Now gripping at Will’s head he pushed encouragingly, spreading thighs further apart just slightly so he had more access to that intimate area.

Never in his life did he expect someone would eat him out in a shower stall, especially not the pretty thing called Will Graham.

Hannibal’s pretty mewls we’re driving Will’s thighs to shake, he wanted him on his cock so badly. He smacked Hannibal’s thigh, the sound reverberating in the tiny enclosed space before pulling back, giving his hole one last lick.

“I could come just by doing that,” Will said, now rubbing his thumb into the twitching muscle. “But I’d rather do it when I’m inside you.”

“I wouldn’t want you to any other way,” He gasped when Will slapped his thigh again, the sound obscenely loud.

“We are marked in the most intimate ways.” He let out a huff of amusement, as the cheerleader continued to play with his asshole, his thumb hooking lightly at the tight rim. He could sink onto his cock right then, take Will’s pleasure as his own, and bottom from the top, making Will come. But no, it was far more arousing and satisfying to let Will do this on his own time, to see him take what was rightfully his.

Hannibal is after all, all Will Graham’s.

Will had never had fantasies of dominance, never brought himself to orgasm with the thought of fucking a man, it was always himself who was being taken in his daydreams. But he wanted to make Hannibal proud once again, to show him he was well rounded and could do whatever was required of him.

Will presses his thumb into Hannibal which slid in surprisingly easy. He kept his thumb all the way inside him and jiggled it kissing the skin around the hole, adorning him with loving pecks.

“Have you ever had someone inside you before?”

He didn’t want to hurt him.

The pressure was pleasant, and the small stuttering movements even more so. He sighed softly, stroking himself in an unhurried pace.

“Yes,” He wondered if Will would be jealous. He had fraternized with Frederick Chilton, that obnoxious debate club president a while back, just because he wanted to see whether he could or not. And he did. Alana, their mutual friend, wasn’t all too pleased when she had learnt Hannibal had used Chilton and thrown him aside because he was bored.

Will’s heart sank, he had hoped he would be claiming Hannibal for the first time like he himself had been claimed minutes ago but at the same time it was of some relief. He already knew what to expect.

He pulled back his thumb and smacked Hannibal’s thigh yet again. Marveling at the way Hannibal’s flesh jiggled when he did.  
“Turn around, face me.”

Hannibal hissed at the sudden slap, his skin reddening there, the sound once again echoing far too loudly for the stall. They could faintly hear the other men in the locker room hooting and hollering, eavesdropping on the louder sounds. He turned, chest heaving and face flushed from both the humid heat and sex, his cock bouncing in anticipation.

“Will...” He purred, already going down into a squat, thighs farther apart as he adjusted himself over Will’s cock, a hand tight against the base of the cheerleader’s erection.

“I suppose I can’t wait anymore.”

Will found purchase on Hannibal’s hips, gripping his fingers into the flesh there. “Go slow. I’m so fucking close,” he said with a chuckle before meeting Hannibal’s eyes again. He inched his finger forward asking for another kiss.

Hannibal kisses him with a sly smile. He eased himself excruciatingly slowly, sighing at the breach and consequently the settling fullness.

“God...”

Will bit down on his own lip, trying to hold back from coming immediately. His voice wavered and he squeaked. “Y-you’re so tight,” he gasped and his hips jolted up, unable to hold it back. “Fuck I’m sorry,” he knew he couldn’t do that, at least not at first, he would hurt him. “My muscles aren’t cooperating,” he laughed nervously.

  
Hannibal’s balance was off-kilter from that thrust, and he leaned into Will, feeling him breathlessly apologize from under him. He laughed as well, a soft and tiresome one, as he rolled his hips to test and tease.

“Don’t apologize for giving into your instincts. I want this, and you have been giving it to me so wonderfully well, Will.” He turns his head in to kiss at his neck, groaning so he could feel the vibrations through him.

“It’s your turn to take what you want.”

“You’re sure?” Will gasped, keening at Hannibal’s gesture of his lips on his neck. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop once I start,” he chuckled, a soft air behind his words. He nudged his head with his own to capture his lips in a kiss again, holding Hannibal’s muscular thighs and squeezing. He was fit, something Will had taken notice of for years but he never was able to fully appreciate his body until he was inside him.

“I don’t want you to,” Hannibal kissed back, panting softly between gasps for air. His hands anchored themselves against Will’s shoulders, using it as leverage to pull himself up. The slide of Will’s cock inside of him was already a burn, but a good one. One that made him crave more, made him want to scream in pleasure.  
He didn’t quite allow Will to pull out entirely, the tip still lodged firmly within the warm tight heat. With a growl he uttered, “Move.”

Will trailed his palms down Hannibal’s chest, slowly until he got back to his hips, he gripped hard and thrust up yanking him down onto him at the same time continuing to stare directly into Hannibal’s eyes, at he end of his thrust his eyes slammed shut and he moaned loud. His arms were shaking. “Hannibal,” he whined, drawing the name out as he lifted him and thrust up again, tears sliding down his cheeks.

  
“You’re doing good, darling.” Hannibal moaned when Will slammed deep into him, and then again, and again. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, to watch the watery trail streaming from Will’s eyes, he leaned in to lick at the tears.He moaned unabashedly loud at each thrust, holding Will tightly with little to no force. Will was the one guiding his hips and Hannibal was there for the ride.

“Mm... Fuck- Oh, Will. So good-“ He rasped, bouncing on his cock.

“Can I come inside? C-can I?” Will whimpered asking permission, his thighs quaking embarrassingly hard. Hannibal’s warm heat around him was too much to bear. He needed his release.

“Yes, please...” Hannibal drawled, slamming his ass back harder, his head thrown back in pleasure. “Oh please come in me, Will.”

Will groaned at the words and gripped his hand into Hannibal’s wet hair, their foreheads pressed against each other’s as Will stilled and came with a sob, his breath heating Hannibal’s lips. Everything pent up inside him since the start of the men using his mouth and his body came crashing down upon him filling up the man he’d been in love with for two years.

Hannibal sighed, shoulders slumped forward as he felt Will pressed flushed against him, both against his ass and body, as they leaned into each other. He felt the shudder of post-coital pleasure reverberate through Will, watched his face turn from desperation to pure utter bliss, and the tears were from relief.

An Adonis in the making.

Hannibal kisses him again and again to soothe the violent shake, the falling after the climax. He looked so fragile, so utterly broken, but Hannibal knew within him was a dark passion that eats away the wills of men.

“Are you okay?” Ignoring his own erection as he asked, returning to the gentle tone he used while bathing him.

Will’s hips continued to rise, slowly fucking up into Hannibal milking his orgasm as his paramour pet him through it. Will nodded. “Yeah,” he smiled, still lost in a haze. “Hannibal? I um...” he looked up at the man still riding him, touching him so gently it was taking his breath away bit by but. “I love you.”

Hannibal blinked at the confession. Love. He hadn’t considered the blossoming warmth within his chest that made his heart beat faster, his breath hitching at those words.

Love.  
Hannibal had indeed loved this man before he even realized it. He smiled, eyes darting away to avoid eye contact. For once he felt like a blushing teen.

“Will, I... I’m in love with you too. I supposed I have been for quite a while. But I didn’t want to assume your feelings and mine were one and the same.”

Will tried to hide his smile, embarrassed to seem too keen but he couldn’t help it from shining through. “I don’t suppose you want to I don’t know...” he blushed. “Be my boyfriend?” He raised his eyebrows, terrified of his response.

Hannibal’s lips pursed in thought. “It would mean no more gangbangs, at least not without my supervision. I want to savor each and every noise and taste you offer. No one else can ever take that away. But if you plead so sweetly- and I know you will, cunning boy- I might provide.” He grinned, throwing the offer back at Will.

Will’s hands moved to Hannibal’s biceps again. He was still buried inside him as they spoke, his come leaking from Hannibal’s hole around his softening cock, they could both feel it but they both chose to ignore it. A soft throbbing between them that was a background feeling for the time being.

“I would always want you there,” Will said. “I enjoy being taken by multiples, if that’s okay with you I’d love to continue that...want to show you how good I can be. Want you to watch me suck and eventually maybe even be fucked by others knowing I belong to you.”

Hannibal groaned at the slick that had gathered between their thighs, a little uncomfortable but that could be easily remedied with a wash.

To watch Will be shared by anyone, yet knowing he will crawl back to him, being his... It was an extremely tempting prospect. He loved Will’s eagerness to be used, be filled and fucked if necessary, and yet he would prefer no one else but Hannibal.

He smiled, wicked and delighted.

“Of course, Will. As long as you know who you belonged to.”

“You,” Will sighed, claiming Hannibal’s lips again, theirs mouths played together for a while before Will pulled back.

“Stand for me.” Once Hannibal was risen Will continued to sit, eye level with what he wanted. He encircled Hannibal’s once again hardened cock in his hand and began stroking staring up at his new boyfriend. “When you’re on the field tonight, I want you to think about this.” He took Hannibal into his mouth and began to suck him off.

Hannibal chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Will’s seductive mouth wrap around his cock, hands stroking at the rest that his mouth did not reach. He painted such an erotic picture, of curls and sweat and reddened cheeks, as though he was learning once again how pleasure felt.

He was unable to stop himself from combing through the curls before gripping at the roots, hips moving in long and slow strokes into his eager mouth.  
“Will, my love, you are perfect.”

Will blushed again, his full cheeks reddening. He pulled back to kiss the tip in a wet open mouthed kiss, his tongue playing along his slit. “Come in my mouth,” he sighed. “Please,” he whined.

How could Hannibal not oblige when Will pleaded and whined so sweetly? It didn’t take long for him to seek his pleasure, his hand grabbing the back of Will’s head and slamming forth a couple of times before he came, ensuring that the tip of his cock was pressed firmly against his tongue.

He watched breathlessly as the sticky liquid bloomed across the pink tongue, amazed at how uncontrolled Will could make him feel. The boy made him feel like a God and salvation at the same time.

Will whimpered at the feeling of Hannibal’s come coating his tongue, not breaking eye contact with his man as he wrapped his lips around the tip sucking softly again to clean him off and swallow everything he was so graciously given. He steadied himself, gripping Hannibal’s quivering thighs as he bathed his cock in pulsing sucks and kisses.

The sucking and kissing was appreciated, but it quickly was hovering on overstimulation and Hannibal twitched away in pain. He stilled himself, allowing Will to partake in his attempt to clean him up, murmuring praises and sweet nothings.

“When we win tonight’s match, I would like to kiss you in front of everyone else.”

Will took the hint and stood, leaving Hannibal’s overstimulated cock alone. He still had much to learn. He reached to turn on the shower and pushed Hannibal under the stream back against the opposite wall and kissed him. He sighed, nodding. “Okay.” He smiled meekly. His heart was bursting hearing Hannibal wanted to let everyone know they were together. Hannibal was proud of him. “How do you know we’ll win?”

Hannibal kissed back, only pausing to reply. “I don’t doubt my team’s ability to win. Don’t doubt mine either.” Another kiss, as they continued to lather and clean themselves under the pouring shower head.

"Mmm, yes Sir," Will bit his lip grabbing at the globes of Hannibal's ass and squeezing. Their make out under the stream of water started again when Le Chiffre knocked on the linoleum outside the shower.

“Hey, lovebirds, the game starts in ten minutes!”

Hannibal smiled, sneaking one last kiss before they focused on cleaning themselves.

“For luck.”

—

The game was intense. Hannibal found himself at a loss when the enemy had taken down two of his best players; Elias and Duncan.

Elias had the brute strength; Duncan was talented in his quick wits and quicker reaction times. But both of them failed on the field, when the numbers were uneven.

Hannibal took a glance over at his remaining team, and nodded. Desperation in their eyes where Hannibal had none. He was determined to win this.

He took another glance, over to the cheerleaders at the sideline cheering loud. One voice above the rest; Will.

He needed to win for Will. No one else.

The final hurrah had them feigning left and right, the opposing team like an impossible iron wall that threatened to crush them. Hannibal bobbed and weaved, as much as he could, and when he couldn’t, Nigel took over. He has the speed and tenacity where Hannibal failed, and another pass towards Le Chiffre, whose keen eye and slyness outwitted the final defense.

The goal was close, and Hannibal deterred the enemy with his presence.

He will win this.

“... And Stags win with that amazing last minute goal!”

Hannibal threw down his helmet as his team gathered round screaming, almost crying. Even he beamed at that, feeling that pressure lifting.

Quietly he detached himself from the huddled celebration, making a beeline towards Will.

“Oh, the Captain has something- no, someone to celebrate with!”

Hannibal scooped him off of the ground with an embrace. Will easily wrapped his legs around his man as Hannibal swooped in for a kiss. The crowd went wild. They kissed while the people in the stands and everyone on the field watched them. Hooting and hollering in approval and excitement.

They leaned back and pressed their foreheads together, both smiling with their eyes closed.

“I love you, Will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments!! Please all the comments!! Even just a ‘yay!’ Would make our day!


End file.
